Kuntilanak Adveture
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: bagaimanakah reaksi anggota Mekakushidan jika Kuntilanak masuk ke kamar mereka? WARNING!OOC,Typo,gaje,aneh,de el el


Pada suatu hari...

ada remaja perempuan yang mati muda(?), lalu dia berubah menjadi Kuntilanak(?). arwahnya tidak tenang sebelum dia berhasil menakut - nakuti salah satu anggota Mekakushidan(?). akhirnya,sang Kuntilanak memulai menakut - nakuti anggota Mekakushidan pada malam hari.

**Konoha**

si Kuntilanak masuk ke kamarnya Konoha.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Konoha tidak menjawab. karena Konoha lagi tidur.

"bangun! udah siang(?) !" ucap si Kuntilanak.

Konoha pun terbangun.

"eh?siapa lo?"ucap Konoha.

"gue Kuntilanak."ucap si Kuntilanak.

"lo ngapain disini?"ucap Konoha.

"mau nakut - nakutin."ucap si Kuntilanak.

"oh..."ucap Konoha.

"yaudah kalau mau nakut - nakutin. kalau gue sih mau tidur."ucap Konoha. lalu Konoha kembali tidur.

akhirnya si Kuntilanak keluar dari kamarnya Konoha.

target selanjutnya adalah Hibiya.

**Hibiya**

si Kuntilanak masuk ke kamarnya Hibiya.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Hibiya tidak menjawab. karena Hibiya lagi tidur.

"bangun! udah waktunya sekolah(?) !" ucap si kuntilanak.

Hibiya pun terbangun.

"siapa lo?" ucap Hibiya.

"gue Kuntilanak." ucap si Kuntilanak.

"ngapain lo disini?" ucap Hibiya.

"gue mau nakut - nakutin lo." ucap si Kuntilanak.

"wanipiro?" ucap Hibiya.

"..." si Kuntilanak tidak menjawab. akhirnya si Kuntilanak keluar dari kamarnya Hibiya.

Hibiya pun kembali tidur.

target selanjutnya adalah Shintaro & Ene.

**Shintaro & Ene**

di kamarnya Shintaro...

Shintaro sedang mengenakan baju maid (?).

"bagaimana?" tanya Shintaro.

"cocok!" ucap Ene.

rupanya Shintaro sedang fashion show (?).

"lagi ngapain?" tanya si Kuntilanak yang tiba - tiba datang.

"lagi fashion show !~" ucap Shintaro.

"lo tau gak gue siapa?" tanya si Kuntilanak.

"kembaran gue(?)!" ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun mengganti bajunya(?)menjadi baju yang sama dengan si Kuntilanak(?). lalu Shintaro memakai wig (?) yang panjang.

"mirip gak?" ucap Shintaro.

"mirip!" ucap Ene.

_'mereka... rada - rada sarap ya?...'_ ucap si Kuntilanak dalam hati.

_'mending gue keluar aja deh...'_ ucap si Kuntilanak dalam hati.

akhirnya si Kuntilanak keluar dari kamarnya Shintaro. tapi Shintaro dan Ene tidak mempedulikannya.

target selanjutnya adalah Momo.

**Momo**

si Kuntilanak masuk ke kamarnya Momo...

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Momo tidak menjawab. karena Momo lagi tidur.

"bangun! nanti digigit nyamuk(?)loh!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Momo masih tertidur.

"bangun! ada gempa bumi(?)!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Momo masih tertidur.

"bangun! ada tsunami(?)!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Momo masih tertidur.

"BANGUN!ADA KUNTILANAK!" ucap si Kuntilanak sambil berteriak.

Momo pun terbangun.

"tau gak - " belum sempat si Kuntilanak menyelesaikan perkataannya, Momo langsung berteriak.

"LO GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA! TAU GAK SIH?! GUE ITU CAPEK TAU! DIKEJAR - KEJAR FANS MELULU!" ucap Momo sambil melempari bantal(?)ke si Kuntilanak.

akhirnya si Kuntilanak keluar dari kamarnya Momo. Momo pun kembali tertidur.

target selanjutnya adalah Mary.

**Mary**

si Kuntilanak masuk ke kamarnya Mary.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

Mary langsung terbangun. lalu Mary melihat ada Kutilanak. Mary langsung menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"kalau kamu gak mau menjadi batu,cepat keluar! selagi aku masih bersabar!" ucap Mary.

"hah?kamu cuma bisa menghentikan gerakan,kan?bukan mengubah menjadi batu..." ucap si Kuntilanak.

"soalnya kekuatan mataku udah di _upgrade _(?) jadi aku bisa mengubah kamu menjadi batu(?)" ucap Mary.

"oh..." ucap si Kuntilanak. si Kuntilanak pun keluar dari kamarnya Mary.

"mau aja dia dibohongi." ucap Mary. Mary pun kembali tertidur.

target selanjutnya adalah Kano.

**Kano**

si Kuntilanak pun masuk ke kamarnya Kano.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

Kano pun terbangun.

"eh,ada cewek." ucap Kano.

"lo tau gak gue siapa?" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"kagak. oh iya, lo keluar dong! nanti Kido iri kalau ada cewek yang masuk ke kamarku!" ucap Kano.

_'gak ada gunanya kalau gue terus ngobrol sama dia...' _ucap si Kuntilanak dalam hati. akhirnya si Kuntilanak keluar dari kamarnya Kano. Kano pun kembali tertidur.

target selanjutnya adalah Seto.

**Seto**

si Kuntilanak masuk ke kamarnya Seto.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

Seto pun terbangun.

"hai cewe~" ucap Seto.

"lo kagak takut sama gue?" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"enggak. soalnya kamu cewek bohai (?) " ucap Seto. Seto OOC banget ya #emangnyasiapayangbuatceritanya

"gue bukan cewek bohai! gue Kuntilanak!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"oh...berarti lo salah alamat." ucap Seto.

"salah alamat?" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"disini bukan kuburan,tapi kamar!" ucap Seto.

_'mending gue keluar aja deh...'_ ucap si Kuntilanak dalam hati.

si Kuntilanak pun keluar dari kamarnya Seto. Seto pun kembali tertidur.

target terakhir adalah Kido. jika si Kuntilanak gagal,maka arwahnya si Kuntilanak tidak akan tenang. Kido yang takut hantu memberi keuntungan ke si Kuntilanak. kira - kira bagaimanakah reaksi Kido?

**Kido**

si Kuntilanak masuk ke kamarnya Kido.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Kido tidak menjawab. karena Kido lagi tidur.

"bangun! nanti digigit kuda(?)loh!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Kido masih tertidur.

"bangun! nanti digigit harimau(?)loh!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Kido masih tertidur.

"bangun! nanti digigit zebra(?)loh!" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"..." Kido masih tertidur.

"BANGUN!LO BUDEG YA?!" ucap si Kuntilanak sambil berteriak.

"..." Kido masih tertidur.

"jangan - jangan..." si Kuntilanak pun mendekati Kido.

ternyata Kido tidur sambil mendengarkan musik. si Kuntilanak pun menlepas earphone - nya Kido.

Kido pun langsung terbangun.

"hei! kenap - " belum sempat Kido menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kido melihat siapa yang sudah melepas earphone - nya.

"ka...kamu..." ucap Kido.

"hihihi~" ucap si Kuntilanak.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Kido langsung berteriak dan lari keluar dari kamarnya.

"hore!aku berhasil!" ucap si Kuntilanak. si Kuntilanak pun kembali ke alamnya(?). sedangkan Kido langsung berlari ke sembarang kamar. Kido pun langsung melompat(?)ke tempat tidur di kamar itu. lalu dia memeluk orang yang ada di tempat tidurnya. tau kan Kido ke kamarnya siapa?siapa lagi kalau bukan Kano! takdir ya! #authordipukulKido

"eh?danchou?kok ada disini sih?" ucap Kano.

"..." Kido tidak menjawab.

lama - kelamaan pun Kido tertidur.

Kano pun mencium keningnya Kido.

"mimpi yang indah, Tsubomi - chan." ucap Kano. Kano pun tertidur.

akhirnya... arwahnya si Kuntilanak pun sudah tenang. dan para anggota Mekakushidan pun mempunyai mimpi yang indah di tidurnya...

RALAT!

... kecuali Shintaro. karena Shintaro masih melanjutkan fashion show - nya(?).

**- The End -**


End file.
